WALL·E·NATOR
WALL·E·NATOR is a crossover between WALL·E and the Terminator. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 5: [[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition']] Summary After getting Wolverine's jacket instead of his insurance, WALL·E·NATOR starts a rampage against producers of garbage. Sadly, Frank Miller is not on that list. Nor is Seth McFarlane, although he doesn't produce garbage, he produces EVIL. References *Wolverine *Oscar the Grouch *R2-D2 *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' *''Mad Magazine'' *''Avatar'' *Optimus Prime *''Star Trek'' *''Sesame Street'' *''Cars'' MAD References *Spy vs. Spy *'Star Blecch' *'TransBOREmores' *'2012 Dalmatians' Characters *WALL·E *Shelby Forthright *Wolverine *Oscar the Grouch *Kids *SpongeBob SquarePants *Flint Lockwood *Sam Sparks *Alfred E. Neuman *Black Spy *White Spy *Kevin Shinick *MAD Executives *Jake Smelly *Optimus Prime *Sam Witwicky *Schlock (Spock) *Captain Zero (Nero) *Reverend *Xerox *Mater Transcript (Scene begins at the Bar Corrall. Lightning appears as a timejump occurs, bringing a killer robot back in time, sent presumably by SkyNet... but the robot in question is quite different. We go into WALL·E's first person viewer. Text says "Travel Successful Ready") Wolverine: Dude, you crashed my bike. WALL·E: (The HUD text says "Jacket It") GIVE ME YOUR CLOTHES. Wolverine: I'm supposed to give you my insurance, but OK. (Later, Wolverine is seen in only his heart-patterned boxers.) Had to wear the hearts today... (Scene goes to a BnL house.) Shelby: I don't care if you're running out of room to put things! Just keep selling! (Knocking) Hang on a second. (Opens the door.) Can I help... (Looking down, WALL·E is revealed - a Waste Allocation Load Lifer - Earth Class robott gone wrong, clad in Wolverine's leather jacket.) you? WALL·E: PREPARE TO BE WALL·E·NATED. (The title card appears next to WALL·E's right glowing red eye: WALL·E·NATOR) Shelby: (Just as WALL-E's coming for him slowly...) What did I do? (WALL·E hands him over a newspaper) "All underwear half off." (WALL·E snathes the newspaper, switching it around to show the correct headline on the front page, saying: "TOO MUCH TRASH!!! EARTH COVERED - B&L CCO DECLARES GLOBAL EMERGENCY") "Too Much Trash, Earth Covered." But I haven't covered the world in trash yet. And there's no proof that I will. (Throws the newspaper into a trash bin but it falls to the floor. Wall-E detects the rolled up newspaper on the floor. His HUD's text says "Detected!") No, wait! I'll clean that up! (WALL·E grabs Shelby and stuffs him into his compactor module.) Shelby: Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!!! (He turns him into a cube, spitting him out.) WALL·E: NOW WE ARE SQUARE. (Leaves) Shelby: Ouuuch! (WALL·E finds and scans Oscar the Grouch. "The text says the Grouch of Garbage #2") Girl: (Oscar is eating a trashed fish) Hi, Oscar! Can you help us find a triangle? Oscar: Tell you what: why don't you tri-an-go away so I can eat my lunch? (Boy cries. Oscar turns around and sees WALL·E stuffing his garbage into his compactor module.) Hey, R2-D2, keep your grubby hooks off my garbage! I like it like that! (WALL·E disagrees with Oscar, grabbing him out of the can and stuffs him into his compactor module.) Oscar: (groans) Ohh!! (He turns him into a cube, spitting him out) Girl: A square! Oscar: Shut up, kid. (Boy cries again.) (WALL·E goes into the city.) SpongeBob SquarePants: (looking round) I've eaten so many Krabby Patties, how will I ever regain my shape? (WALL·E solves SpongeBob's shape problem by turning him into a cube too, and spits him out as the square-shaped sponge he is. Except his face is in the wrong place.) SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, That's better. (Scene cuts to Sam Sparks interviewing Flint Lockwood) Sam Sparks: Flint, do you ever worry what will happen if Mount Leftover gets too big? Flint Lockwood: Nah. I just make the food. I don't care what happens to the trash-- (WALL·E grabs Flint Lockwood and stuffs him into his compactor module.) Flint Lockwood: Aaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!! (WALL·E turns him into a cube, with Sam watching in horror, and spits him out. Sam Sparks looks at the camera.) Sam Sparks: We now return to MAD, already in progress. (MAD comes back to air on a television in the TV News Van. WALL·E gets enraged. Scene cuts to MAD Headquarters) WALL·E: BIGGEST PRODUCERS OF GARBAGE. (Walks into the building) (Scene goes to MAD headquarters interior, home to Alfred E. Neuman, Spy vs. Spy and the Usual Gang of Idiots behind it all. WALL·E breaks in by punching the door) WALL·E: BIGGEST PRODUCERS OF GARBAGE. Kevin Shinick: "Garbage"?! '' (WALL·E stuffs him into his compactor module.) '''Kevin Shinick': (groans) Ohh! (He turns him into a cube and spits him hot) (The executives scream in terror.) Executives: Aaaaaaahhhh! (WALL·E approaches the Usual Gang of Idiots. The HUD text says "Targets!" He shifts crosshairs to a Xerox machine with a record scratch, currently printing, when he hears the printing noise.) WALL·E: XEROX. (Hugs it as hearts pop from his head.) (Later, the marriage of WALL-E and the Xerox is in progress - with Optimus Prime, Spock, Wolverine, and the Gang in the audience.) Reverend: If anyone disagrees with this union, speak now or forever hold your peace. Wolverine: Uh, I would actually like to get my jacket back. (WALL·E turns him into a cube and spits him out.) Consider it a wedding gift. Segment Trivia *Antagonist: WALL·E·NATOR *Alfred E. Neuman appeared twice on a TV screen and in the MAD Headquarters. *Second time Schlock and Captain Zero appear on MAD. First was [[Star Blecch / uGlee|'the previous episode']]. *This is second time Optimus Prime appears on MAD. First was [[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'Episode 2']]. *Sam Sparks says, "We now return to MAD, already in progress." This would later be used (and distorted) at the end of MAD News in Season 2. *The Xerox might obviously be a parody of EVE. That, or WALL·E's cheated on her, or it might be a completely different WALL·E since this WALL·E is destrucktive and the original WALL·E is very sensitive, nice and shy. *In the original version on Vimeo, Mater appears and a hot dog ad is seen. *Wolverine is coming outside the bar before he's caught by WALL·E·NATOR, which may be a reference to [[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody']]. *Second time SpongeBob appears. The first was Celebrity Birthdays. *SpongeBob's round shape here is similar to his round shape in the SpongeBob episode "Suds." *In the film, WALL·E had a high-pitched voice, provided by Ben Burtt (who you might know as the creator of the "voice" of R2-D2.) But in this segment, he had a low voice in order to fit the Terminator parody. It was intended to sound like Arnold Schwarzenegger, but it ends up sounding like Metal Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie. Make of that what you will. *This is the first segment that the name of a MAD parody is said differently. *This is the first time an R-rated film got parodied on MAD. *The "FINAL TARGET" scene has become an Internet meme. Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Death